Nazir al-Azzan
Nazir al-Azzan is a Redguard nightblade and Listener of Dark Brotherhood in 4E 203. He is a highly talented swordsman with unrivalled mastery of the scimitar and a master assassin. Known for an enjoyment of killing and a morbid sense of humour Nazir leads the Dark Brotherhood with a firm and uncompromising hand from the Blackwatch Sanctuary. A characteristic sternness and brooding silence disguises his genuine care for the surviving members of the Dark Brotherhood under his guidance. History Early life Nazir was born in the town of Dragonstar in northwest Hammerfell to merchant parents. At the age of five he became an orphan when his parents went missing while out on a routine trading trip. With no one to take care of him Nazir was forced to live on the streets as a urchin in order to survive. He became a capable pick pocket and con artist as he struggled to survive. He followed a group of wanderers to the city of Elinhir hoping to find some trace of his parents. When he was unable to find anything he continued his life as a street urchin and soon found ample pickings in the city. His life on the streets taught Nazir to be self-reliant and highly resourceful at a very young age as he did what he had to in order to survive. He made his first kill at the age of nine when an undercover slaver tried to abduct him. In self-defence young Nazir stabbed the slaver in the gut in order to break free of his grip on his arm. It was that kill that gave the Redguard boy his first taste of murder and he discovered that he enjoyed it. As a boy Nazir learnt how to hide in the shadows and how to slip away into crowds in order to escape his pursuers. These skills learned on the streets of Elinhir would serve him well in his contracts for the Dark Brotherhood later in life. At the age of sixteen Nazir left the city that had become his home to join a small band of mercenaries in their travels across Hammerfell. Adult Life Nazir traveled with the Blackthorn Mercenary Company for ten years. He earned a sizeable amount of gold for his part in the group's string of highly successful contracts and soon earned a reputation as a warrior to be feared. One night, in the midst of a round of drinking in celebration of the group's latest success, Nazir got into a heated argument with the group's leader. The older Redguard swung at him and the half-drunk Nazir stabbed him through the neck before he could react. To this day Nazir does not remember what happened after that but when he came to the next morning he was surrounded by dead bodies. TO COME Trivia * Nazir and the image used to portray him remain the sole property of Bethesda. This page exists as a work of fan-fiction intended to build upon an existing game character. * Nazir's surname is a reference to the Redguard Azzan from the Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. This link creates a family line dating back two hundred years to Azzan who lived during the Oblivion Crisis. A popular Redguard naming custom involves adding the prefix "al-" to the first name of a notable ancestor or original family member thus creating a surname. Category:Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Category:Dark Brotherhood Characters Category:Assassins Category:Bosses